


First Kiss

by saekokato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekokato/pseuds/saekokato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched through barely opened eyes as Dean drew in a soft breath; a faint flush crawling up Dean's neck to settle over his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Sam held Dean against the wall with his body, caging his brother in. Sam wasn't thinking, only feeling and right now, his feelings were telling him to take advantage of his brother's inaction; to take all he could before Dean pushed him away for good. Dean felt so good against Sam, his smaller body compact and hard, his eyes wide and containing emotions Sam refused to classify.

Dean didn't move as Sam bent down and brushed their lips together. So soft and warm and Sam dipped in again, pressing harder and felling Dean's chapped lips part and allow Sam's tongue to devour that hot, wet heat. A groan rose up between them, bringing with it the scent of sweat and blood and Dean's cheap-ass cologne and Sam didn't know if it was his or Dean's and he didn't care, sliding his tongue along Dean's before drawing back to nibble at a plump bottom lip before diving back inside.

Dean remained frozen against the wall, the only sign of life coming from his wicked little tongue curling around Sam's. Sam wanted to know who had taught Dean that trick and he expected Dean could tie a knot in a cherry stem and the image that conjured made him groan. Sam gave Dean's mouth one last lick before pulling away slowly, a string of spit connecting their parted lips. Dean's eyes were closed now, his eyebrows pinching in and Sam held his face there, an inch away from his older brother's. He watched through barely opened eyes as Dean drew in a soft breath; a faint flush crawling up Dean's neck to settle over his cheeks.

Dean's eyelashes fluttered like they were going to open and Sam made his decision, dipping his head back down with a growl and ravaging Dean's mouth, drawing blood as he nipped at the edge of his mouth. The consequences would have to wait until later - Sam had a few uses for that mouth of Dean's first.


End file.
